Pasta Wars
Pasta Wars is the 1st episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis When Garfield is waiting for Jon to get more lasagna on his birthday because he is one short, he was being watched by aliens that resemble lasagna. Plot On Garfield's birthday, Jon sleeps until Garfield startles him with an alarm clock. Jon cooks Garfield 8 birthday lasagnas, But Garfield angrily notices that Jon is 1 lasagna short. He goes upstairs where Jon is editing the data to his computer. Soon, Jon notices and goes to the market so Garfield takes a nap, while Odie runs around obliviously. Meanwhile, a spaceship launches outside their house and returns to an space station that resembles an oven heated by the nearby sun. A lasagna named Ricotta goes to the leader of the space lasagna, who shows him pictures of Garfield holding lasagna and tells him to go and see happened to them. So Ricotta goes back to Earth. There, he sees Odie chasing a beach ball. He measures Odie's brain power. As he does, Odie's ball pops. Brain power turns out to be 0. So Ricotta picks a flower, uses it to sneak past Odie, and enters Jon's house. Garfield is still asleep, so Ricotta uses a ketchup bottle to take a ride on the garbage can. When he falls in,he makes it tip over, waking Garfield. Ricotta goes on a plate and thinks he's okay until Garfield notices him, thinking he's his last lasagna. He is about to eat him when Ricotta tells him not to eat him. After that, he beats Garfield up and runs away. When Garfield looks out the pet door, Odie runs into him. Garfield tells him what happened. Odie doesn't belive him. Then, Odie picks up a scent and follows it to a bush. There, Ricotta is talking to the leader. Meanwhile, Garfield is worrying when Odie runs into him again. Garfield flies out of his bed and returns with a garbage can on his head. Odie pushes him to a window. Garfield doesn't see anything. Suddenly,the two see a spaceship full of space lasagna. The lasagna come out with the leader and Ricotta. So Garfield hides in the garage. The lasagna come in,chase Odie and tie him up. They look all over the house for Garfield. At last, they come in Jon's room. They see videos of Garfield eating lasagna and become scared of him. Garfield comes out of the garage, unties Odie, and goes to Jon's room. When they see him, they run out of Jon's house and return to space. Soon, Jon returns with a birthday lasagna, but Garfield and Odie scream and run away. Meanwhile, the lasagna go back to their planet screaming. Major Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Lasagna Leader *Ricotta Minor Characters *Heather (Mentioned) *Uncle Mozzi *Vito (Mentioned) Trivia * The episode's title is a pun name and a reference to Star Wars. * This is the first and (so far) only episode of The Garfield Show to feature Garfield's birthday. Goofs * When Jon Looks At The Calender, June Has 31 Days Instead Of 30. Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes